Freud was right
by Chaddums
Summary: Donde América es gruñón, Rusia traiciona a su amado vodka y seguramente ambos terminarán haciendo cosas indebidas en la parte trasera de un taxi.


Es lo primero que subo aquí, sé que me falta mucho pero decidí darle un intento, y lo hice para el cumpleaños de una amiga que adora Russiamerica ^^. Si alguien llegara a intentar leer esto, muchas gracias.

Por cierto que en esta historia, Rusia y América si tienen una especie de relación previa.

Anoto que Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes *sob*

**-**

**Título:** Freud was right.  
**Pareja: **Rusia/USA.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Extensión:** 1595.  
**Advertencias: ****Fail. Sin betear. Hecho a las apuradas.****  
Resumen:** Donde América es gruñón, Rusia traiciona a su amado vodka y seguramente ambos terminan haciendo cosas indebidas en la parte trasera de un taxi.

América había olvidado como era una velada como esas. Estar vestido de gala, con traje y todo, cabello acomodado con esmero hacia atrás (con su rulo sobresaliendo, por supuesto) en un gran salón ricamente adornado y un grupo de violines haciendo de fondo a las charlas que se daban por todo el lugar entre pequeños grupos.

Había olvidado cuanto odiaba todo eso.

Muy al contrario de su costumbre, se mantuvo apartado de todo en la mesa más alejada, esperando con una mueca de aburrimiento a que pasara el tiempo necesario para poder largarse de allí sin quedar mal. De a ratos se balanceaba en su silla o tomaba algún aperitivo que le ofrecía uno de los mozos que daban vuelta por allí. Entró en un estado casi letárgico y quizá por eso no notó que alguien parecía mirando desde el otro lado del salón. Sólo notó algo extraño cuando la silla libre de su mesa fue arrimada y lo hizo despertar de su trance.

Parpadeó varias veces enderezándose en su asiento y mirando con algo de sorpresa a Rusia sentarse frente a él, botella de vino y una copa en cada mano. Su primera reacción fue hacer una mueca de molestia a lo que Rusia respondió con una de sus sonrisas infantiles, sin mostrar intensión de querer alejarse. Finalmente luego de unos segundos de batalla de miradas, América se resignó a hablar.

—Se puede saber qué haces.

—Parecías estar aburrido, y pensé en hacerte algo de compañía.

—Sí, porque siempre eres tan amable con todos —murmuró América, recibiendo a cambio una risilla de parte de Rusia. Bien, quizá admitiría que se estaba aburriendo, pero era porque quería ¿ahora a Rusia se le daba por entretener a la gente? Ni siquiera era el anfitrión de toda esa algarabía, sino Francia que parecía más preocupado por coquetear con todo aquel ser viviente que se le cruzara que por garantizar el éxito de la fiesta.

—Simplemente me da curiosidad saber porqué no estás por ahí intentando ser el centro de atención como siempre —la voz del ruso era jovial mientras destapaba el vino y servía algo en su copa.

—No es tu problema —contestó de mala gana América, estirando el brazo con su copa en mano esperando a que le sirviera. Rusia le dirigió una mirada divertida antes de hacerlo, y se enderezó moviendo ligeramente el alcohol en su mano antes de dar un sorbo.

—¿Por qué el mal humor? ¿Acaso vestido así no puedes respirar?

—Calla —gruñó de nuevo América, dando un trago largo al vino y apoyando un codo en la mesa para reposar su mentón en la mano. Se permitió observar un poco más atento a Rusia para encontrar algo de qué burlarse. Se veía tan tonto… empaquetado igual que él en un traje gris oscuro que de alguna manera hacía notar lo pálido que podía ser. Y aun conservando su bufanda a pesar de la formalidad. Ese detalle le hizo soltar una sonrisa involuntaria que Rusia pescó de inmediato—. Tú no estás mejor que yo.

—No puedo decir que me encanta este tipo de celebraciones —respondió el ruso sin perder ni un gramo de dignidad. Después de todo, ambos sabían que esto era mejor que un montón de tediosas reuniones donde todos hablaban sin decir nada, y en las que raras veces encontraban soluciones a los temas que debían tratar—, pero creo que la estoy pasando mejor que tú.

—¿Entonces por qué vienes a molestarme?

—Siempre es un placer hablar contigo —respondió Rusia con cierto toque de sarcasmo mientras llegaba al final de su copa y agregaba más—. Además esta mesa está bastante apartada.

—¿Y qué importa eso…? —comenzó América pero calló al notar una chispa de temor notable en sus ojos, respuesta más que suficiente. Claro, su hermana Belarús seguramente estaba dando vueltas por allí, buscándolo. Soltó una risa, ahora sí más animado mientras se echaba hacia atrás dejando que la silla se apoyara sólo en sus dos patas traseras y terminando el vino que tenía de un golpe.

Y así, a pesar de que soltaban comentarios de cuando en cuando para fastidiar al otro, mantuvieron una plática relativamente calmada (calmada, jamás agradable, no se podía tener una charla de esas con Rusia, estaba convencido) entre copa y copa, comentando de la fiesta, los invitados, el problema de las hermanitas psicópatas y cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera, siempre evitando cualquier tema político que trajera conflictos. América se encontró con que su humor se había disipado y ya hablaba despreocupadamente con Rusia, que no hacía mal su papel de escuchar y comentar de vez en cuando si algo lo ameritaba, sin dejar de sonreír suavemente.

—Disculpe, caballero —dijo un camarero que se acercó a la mesa en cuanto vio que Rusia sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, y prosiguió a pesar de las risas de América ante el honorífico que usó—, pero me temo que no se puede fumar dentro del salón.

—No hay problema —con una sonrisa Rusia guardó el paquete de nuevo, levantándose de su silla—. Iremos afuera.

—No tenías porqué incluirme —se quejaba América a pesar de que lo siguió sin que le insistieran, llegando a uno de los patios del establecimiento. El lugar era igual de elegante que el interior, pero se encontraba vacío excepto por ellos dos y sólo llegaba un murmullo del ruido que hacían las personas de la fiesta. Ambos se apoyaron en una de las paredes, hombros apenas y rozándose, mirando de frente una pequeña fuente que se encontraba en el medio.

Mantuvieron unos momentos el silencio, Rusia encendiendo su cigarro y dando bocanadas y América sencillamente callado.

—¿Tienes otro para mi?

—Lo siento —Rusia dio una sonrisa condescendiente, mirándole de costado—. Es el último, pero podemos compartir.

América se encogió de hombros y recibió el cigarro a medias directo de las manos del ruso, dándole una bocanada rápida y dejando salir el humo en una gran nube.

—¿Se te da por fumar ahora?

—No tengo otra cosa qué hacer —dijo despreocupado el joven, devolviéndole el cigarrillo. El pitillo pasó de uno a otro hasta que finalmente Rusia dio la última probada, dejándolo caer al suelo y apagándolo con la suela de su zapato.

—Al final no la he pasado tan mal —admitió de golpe América, sorprendiendo un poco a su compañía. Se negó a avergonzarse de su declaración, en cualquier caso siempre podría culpar al alcohol. Prefería quedar como mal bebedor que como… alguien que declaraba que podía pasar un buen rato con Rusia.

—Veo —respondió sencillamente el ruso, cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro hacia el cielo—. No te acostumbres, antes de que te des cuenta tendremos que volver a vernos en una sala de Conferencia y discutir los temas de rigor.

—Sí que eres un aguafiestas —gruñó América, sonriendo un poco a la risa que dejó salir el otro. Se soltó la corbata y desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa, dispuesto a relajarse por lo que quedaba de la velada.

—De no ser por mi aun estarías allí sentado comiendo cuadrados de queso.

Fue el turno de América de reír, aunque fuera verdad. Estaba de buenas, no tenía porqué negarlo, aunque no significaba que le agradecería abiertamente al ruso. Se separó de la pared dando unos pasos y volteando para quedar de frente a Rusia, mirándolo con ojo crítico.

—Definitivamente no te queda —dijo refiriéndose al traje—. Vuelve a tu abrigo de siempre, te queda mejor.

—¿Es eso un cumplido? —comentó divertido Rusia, mirando fijo los ojos de América, y acercando una mano a su cabello para revolverlo—. Tú no te peines así, te ves más tonto que de costumbre.

Su tono era juguetón así que América lo dejó pasar, terminando de acomodar él mismo los mechones de su frente.

—Me han obligado a venir así, tengo que dar buena imagen y esas cosas. Si de mi dependiera vendría con mi chaqueta de siempre y algunos jeans rotos sólo para ver la cara de horror de Francia —afirmó inclinándose levemente hacia delante, más cerca de Rusia, Por el alcohol, claro.

—No lo dudo —y Rusia rió de nuevo, como ya lo había hecho varias veces esa noche—. Yo no hubiera venido, pero ya ves, estamos en las mismas.

—Nunca pensé que te vería de etiqueta —con voz burlona, América extendió una mano para tomar la corbata del ruso, extendiendo y acariciándola apenas con las yemas de los dedos.

—Repito, estamos en las mismas —Rusia le permitió el movimiento al joven, separando un poco la espalda de la pared, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos. América no tenía idea de cómo se habían puesto tan íntimos de repente, pero no le molestaba. Mantuvo un rato la mirada en el nudo de la corbata, sin atreverse a levantar el rostro aunque sentía los ojos de Rusia en él.

—Oye, Rusia… —aun se negaba a hacer contacto visual directo— ¿por qué viniste a sentarte en mi mesa?

Un momento de silencio.

—Parecía que necesitabas compañía —admitió finalmente Rusia.

América encontró que su respuesta le hizo sonreír un poco más y le dio valor para levantar el rostro, encontrando que el del ruso estaba más cerca de lo que se había imaginado. Apretó un poco la mano que mantenía sujeta la corbeta como reflejo, pero no retrocedió.

—Tú también ¿verdad?

Y no cualquiera. Sino la _suya_.

La respuesta de Rusia fue en forma de un beso que tenía sabor a vino y tabaco, y nunca antes le había parecido una mejor combinación.


End file.
